


Promise of a Reunion

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beware of grammar mistakes and spelling errors just in case, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Stilll deciding if I should expand more on scenarios that might connect with other of my stories, The Golden Deers and Balthus won't get a appearance but they'll be mentioned, This may or not become a series., before the reunion, depending how well I do with this one, mostly focus on the transferred, no beta we died like glenn, sadly not everybody get to go to the reunion, some headcanons here and there, some violence here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: A letter was sent to remind them of a promise they made five years ago. Despite some of them aren't from the same house. Those who joined in the class are still welcome to the reunion as well. Hopefully, they will meet again at Garreng Mach, or least what is left.This is their chance to leave their war-torn homeland. However, there is a great risk for doing so. For possibly treason, or worse. And yet, some are willing to go in order to keep that promise. Though some of them are doing it for other reasons. Either way some will make it, and others will not.
Kudos: 2





	Promise of a Reunion

_To my fellow housemate,_

_Come to the place where we made our promise._

_Sincerely, Leader of the Deers._

The words were vague, and yet, she fully understood what it meant. Giving her the resolve she needed to make. As days that supposed to be the Millennial Festival were soon approaching. 

Before she ever received the letter, she was unsure on what to do. The first month of the fifth year had finally arrived, and yet, Annette struggled if she should go or not. One of her biggest fears was putting her mother and uncle at risk. Especially since House Dominic is part of the Faerghus Dukedom when the last heir, Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid, was executed for the death of his uncle who was king at the time. In order to be spared from the empire's wrath, her uncle made the decision to join the dukedom for their safety. Or at least, that was what her mother had told her.

  
Once she got the letter, Annette now knows what to do. She planned to sneak out of her own home. Only taking her most essential items, most importantly the letter, and taking a horse for the long journey ahead. By the time it was night, Annette had already reached the edge of the territory. Getting a good view of her homeland as the moon and stars rose in the distance. There was enough glow to see her favorite places like the bakery that sells her favorite kinds of pastries, the library where she goes to read, and the theater that her mother would take her for one last time.

"Sorry mother, uncle..." Annette muttered sadly. "I hope one day you'll understand." As she rubs her eyes with her right arm for any tears that might've spilled. Even though she loves her home and family very much, deep down she wants to go. Annette wants to keep the promise, and see her friends again.   
  
With that, Annette rode her horse toward a nearby woods. Following down a path that hasn't been walked on for a long time. Using the light of a lantern to guide her through the dark of the night, so she wouldn't go astray from the faded path. 

For a while, Annette did feel uneasy to travel all alone. Since she grew up hearing stories of the many kinds of dangers of being out at night. From possible creatures that hunt in the dark, ferocious wild animals that crave for human flesh, to low-life bandits that would take advantage of naive travelers. And yet, the forest feels oddly peaceful to her. As the night winds blew through the leaves, the owls hooted among the branches, and a symphony of cricket played their song. 

Annette closes her eyes for a moment. Listening to the many sounds that can only be heard around this hour. Which put her mind at ease from the many worries that have been troubling her all day. Then she began to sing a little song she just thought up.

_Oh, shining stars that come out at night,_  
_Please guide me through this journey tonight._

_So I can see all my very best friends,_  
_that I love to laugh and play with._

_Hoping that we never split ever again..._

"You there!" 

Annette's heart stopped from the moment she heard someone shouted at her. Immediately, she pulled reign to make her horse stop walking, and she turned to look over to see who it was. A sense of dread began to creep up her spine, as she watched a small group of imperial soldiers make their way toward her.

She gulps nervously as they approach her. Their helmets mask their faces, but she can feel their gazes burning through them.

"State your business for being out here." The soldier with a lance demanded.

"Oh, I'm..." Trying to think of a good excuse, Annette attempts to remain calm in front of them. "I'm on my way to see my grandmother! She is very ill, and I need to be there for her very soon. Can't let her be waiting for me, you know." 

The soldier narrowed his gaze at her. Annette resisted the urge to bite down her own lips. Hoping that these faceless men believe her reasoning she just made up.

"What in the satchel?" One of the guards pointed out.

"Oh, this old thing?" She grip the strap with one hand while still holding the lantern, tightly. Already she can feel her heart picking up the pace, as the soldiers are trying to get her to slip up. "Just using it to carry my grandmother's medicine, that's all."

"You wouldn't mind if we check, right?" He asked.

"Excuse me!?" Annette was taken aback of what they asked of her.

One of the soldiers made a low growl, "Don't even try to fool us! You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" He snapped at her. "Now hand over the satchel!"

"No, really! I'm not!" She made an attempt to denounce their claims.

All four of them begin to surround her. Making it impossible for her to ride off as they point their lances at her. With little options left, she has no choice but to fight back. She was ready to cast one of her wind spells until she noticed something in the distance. 

A bright, blue flash of lightning struck two of the soldiers in an instant. They fell to the ground, as their bodies still twitched with blue sparks courses through them.

"What the...?"

Before the remaining soldiers can process what just happened, something-no, someone bursts out from the thicket. Annette was only able to catch a small glimpse of the figure wearing a teal robe with their hood up. Concealing their face from unwanted gazes including her. She watches as her supposed savior strikes down the remaining soldiers with one swift slash across their bodies. Each of them shouted in pain, as they collapsed to the ground with slashes that broke through their chest-plate and bleeding out.

The stranger in teal then inspect their bodies making sure they're dead. Holding down his sword, he turns himself around to face her. 

"Annette?" Finally, the swordsman spoke.

Something in her mind piece together. That voice sounded very familiar to her, and yet, she was still stunned from what just happened. 

"Could it be?"She whispered, wondering if this stranger was really who she thought it was. 

The swordsman pulls down his hood with fur trimming. Revealing his face that was hiding underneath, as his copper-colored eyes look directly at her. 

"Felix!?" Annette gasps in surprise. For a moment, she just stared at him. Her sight starts to blur, as tears form in her eyes. She couldn't help, but smile at him.

She found her friend.

Annette clumsily got off from her horse. Almost dropping her lantern in the process. Once her feet touch the forest floor, Annette runs up to him with arms wide open. She came so quick that Felix barely had time to react, before she nearly knocked the wind out of him when she gave him a hug. Nearly losing his balance as he took a few steps back from her blow.

"H-hey! Are you trying to push me down?" He grunted. 

She laughs the way he responds."Oh, Felix!" Looking up to him with her teary eyes. "I can't believe it, you really are here!"

Seeing him again was a miracle. Even after five years, Felix hasn't changed much in personality. He even still has that permanent scowling expression on his face.

"Ugh, I get it. I'm happy to see you too." Then he grip her shoulders to push her away slightly."But we can't stay here for much longer, there could be more of those damn soldiers roaming around here." 

"Oh, you're right!" Annette realized what he meant. 

After pulling herself together, Annette did what she told by getting back on her mare. While Felix went for his black stead from their hiding spot. Together they rode out from the forest. All the meanwhile, Felix was behind for safety measures in case any imperial soldiers attacked them.

It wasn't long until they reached a clearing. Annette pulled the reins to make her horse stop galloping, waiting for Felix to come out as well.

"You don't have to wait." 

Annette shook her head, "It's not that, Felix."

Felix only looked at her strangely which she didn't mind at all. Rather than explaining to him, Annette made her horse move forward to the forest exit. Lifting up her left arm as she cast a wind spell that blew across the hooves-covered ground, picking up dirt and fallen leaves to whirl around until the gust of wind died down. Leaving no trace of hoofprints at all. 

"There," Annette looked back at him with a smile, "now they don't have any tracks to follow us." 

"Huh," Felix looked rather impressed for a moment at least. "Good thinking, but we need to keep moving."

The young mage only nods in agreement. Even though they manage to get away from their first counter, neither of them can't let their guard down. She follows him into the open plains to whatever nearby town they can find at this hour. Making sure to stay beside him in case for any unforeseen dangers that might lurk. 

And yet, Annette can't help but look up at the night sky. Seeing how the stars twinkle, as the moon glows with a lovely shade blue. When she glanced back at Felix, noticing he was focused on the ground throughout the time. She soon realized that they haven't spoken properly since their close calls with death. It would be nice to start small conventions with him. Just to see how he is doing these past five long years. 

Clearing up her throat loud enough to be heard, so she can grab his attention on her. 

Felix glanced at her, "Feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine," she answered back, "I just want to speak with you, that's all." 

"Like what?" 

"Oh, you know...like how you've been doing? That sort of thing, Felix." Annette made her first attempt. "These past five years haven't been easy. I tried to send you and our friends letters, but my uncle wouldn't allow me since...you know." Annette picks her words carefully just in case.

Despite how her mother and uncle view her, thinking she was too young to understand what's going on. Annette, however, is very aware of what was happening these past five years. From what she heard, House Fraldarius along with Gautier and Galatea are rebelling the dukedoms. Fighting for what they believe in despite the odds are against them. Some even say that the prince might be alive, leading the rebellion in the shadow. Whether it's true or not, only Felix knows what's really happening on the other side. After all, he is the sole heir of House Fraldarius. 

Hoping she will get some answers from him. Especially if he knows anything about their other friends like Mercedes, Ingrid, and even Sylvain whereabouts. Felix, however, has become quite, too quiet. She looks at him more carefully, noticing his expression has turned bitter all of a sudden. This made her rethink that she may have said something wrong.

Annette was ready to apologize, but was stopped when he raised up a hand at her. Keeping her mouth shut from speaking any further.

  
"Did you hear that?" Felix then asked her.

She gave him a confused look, unsure what he meant by that. Only by listening more carefully, Annette can hear a faint battle cry breaking the silent.

"Yeah," She nodded.  
  
"In that case...I want you to stay close with me no matter what, got it?" Felix order.

Again, she only nods in agreement. She made sure to ride her horse close to him, as they continue down the path they have chosen. Keeping an eye on her surroundings to catch any possible danger.

So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No sign of imperial soldiers, nor any possible dangers. Instead she sees a bright glow in the direction they are heading. The battle cry they heard from earlier become much clearer and louder, as well as the glow which turn out to be flames of a campfire. 

She was able to narrow her gaze, catching sight of a campsite that was set up in the open field. There are at least two people, one of which was standing up who might be the one who was making those cries, as if he was ready for a fight. And that when it hit her, Annette remembered somebody who used to do that a lot. 

Without a second thought, Annette made her horse turn toward a different direction. Almost resulting in Felix to stagger when she left his side. 

"Annette, what are you doing?" He questioned, but his words fell deaf to her ears.

Annette continued to ride toward the campfire like a moth to a flame. Almost literal in a sense. Until finally she can make out who were those two people that surround the flames. One of which was standing turned around, revealing himself to be someone she knows.

"Caspar!" Annette shouted in delight.

The armored figure's narrow gaze, "Hold on...is that..." 

"It's me! Annette!" She revealed.

"Annette...?" The bright blue-haired young man scratched the back of his head. 

Trying to remember some way until another young man, dressed in mostly green robe, stands beside him. Then look directly at her from where he stood. 

"Oh, would you look at that." He started. "It's just Annette from the time we were in the Golden Deer house." The green-haired cleric able to deduce. 

"Oh! That Annette!" Caspar fully realized. "Long time no see!" Then he waved at her, happily.

Annette just laughed, as she got off her horse. Walking up to them to greet them more properly. 

"I know! I'm happy to see you!" She said, then she turned to look at Linhardt. "And you too, Linhardt." 

"Good to see you as well. Ms, Dominic." Linhardt said, nonchalantly.

"Annette!" The three of them all turn their heads to see it was Felix. He finally catches up with her, then immediately gets off his horse and stomps his way toward them "What did I tell you not to-" He stopped when he finally saw who other men are. "Caspar, Linhardt?"

"Hi, Felix!" Caspar just smiled widely at him.

"Ah, Felix."'Linhardt recognized him, as well. "I'm pleasantly surprised you don't see us as strangers, yet." 

Felix just scoffed at him, "Yeah, yeah good to see you."

"Hey, what's up with the runkus?" Somebody spoke up from behind. Annette was the first to see a young woman with familiar vibrant red hair and tanned skin, stepping out of a tent wearing a green dress. She just stood in front of her tent, as all eyes on her which didn't seem to bother her. 

"Felix, Annnette? Is that you?" She asked while rubbing her tired eyes. "Since when did you two get here?"

"Just now, Hapi." Once again, Linhardt fills in on what's happening. Lazy he may be, he knows how to keep track of certain events that transpire. "I can only assume that you two are heading to the reunion just like the rest of us?"

"Uh-huh," Annette nods.

"What else did you expect." Felix crosses his arms.

"That's great! Glad you guys are coming along!" Caspar said in excitement.

"Speaking of which, where's Freckles?" Hapi steps in, looking sides to sides like she's looking for somebody.

"Freckles?" Annette repeated, curiously.

Hapi almost sighs, but bit down on her tongue. "I'm talking about Ashe." 

"Oh, Ashe!" Her aquamarine eyes widened in shock. 

She hasn't thought of him for a very long time. The last time she heard of him that he joined House Rowe, a close ally to his adopted father, who provides him and his siblings a nice place to live. She did write him many letters to him, but she never got any response from him. Annette can only pray that he and his remaining family are doing well. Maybe she will get to see him at the reunion since he did join the Golden Deers at the same time as her.

"Yeah, have you seen him by any chance?" Caspar then asked them.

Annette then turned to look at him. Hoping he might have a chance encounter with Ashe in his journey. 

Felix only shakes his head, "No, I haven't seen him."

"Aw man..." Caspar looked down to his feet.

"Oh well..." Hapi's voice grew faintly, "I'm sure we might meet up with him soon."

"I hope so, too." Annette agreed.

"Well then,"Linhardt then decided to speak up to grab their attention. "Now that we finish reacquainting with each other. I think the best course of action is to stick together since we are all heading toward the reunion, aren't we not?" He suggested. 

"Yeah! The more, the merrier!" Caspar added in. "Right, Hapi?" Then he turned to look, hoping to get some support from her. 

"Heh, why not." The valkyrie just agreed with no complaints.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Annette claps her hands together with a bright smile. "Being in a group will be much safer than just the two of us. Isn't that right, Felix?" Glancing over to the young swordsman and waiting for him to answer. 

However, he made no response. There was only awkward silence between them as the campfire was crackling in the background. Annette has grown rather concerned, hoping he's not thinking what she's thinking. Without any thought, she grabbed him by the arm. Digging her fingers into his puffy, white sleeve for extra measure as if he might slip away from right under their noses. 

Provoking him to look at her with some annoyance. While she only stares back at him with worries. Neither of them utters a single word until she sees his expression start to soften a bit. 

Felix let out a long sigh, "Fine, I'll join you." 

Hearing him say those words made Annette let out a small gasp. Her eyes now gleam with joy, as she hugs his arm despite there are people around them.

"Alright, Felix!" Caspar made a cheer.

"Huh," Hapi looked a bit surprised,"And here I thought you might walk out from us." 

Felix groaned in annoyance at them. Which made Annette bring up her fingers to her lip, so she can hold back her giggles that were forming in her throat. 

"That settles then..." Linhardt yawned as he stretched out his arms. "With all this excitement going around...I better get my rest now. I'm sure Hapi, Caspar...will treat you well." And with that, he went into his tent to get some sleep. 

"Good night, Linhardt." Annette says even though he might not hear it.

As for the remaining four, they all went to sit around the campfire. Caspar and Hapi got to sit down on opposite sides from each other. While Annette decided to sit next with Felix on a tarp that had been laid out already. Hapi then offered them a peach and a piece of dried meat, asking them if they're hungry from their journey. Annette thanked her for the offering as she chose the fruit, and Felix got to pick the dried meat too munch on.

Soon enough, Caspar decided to share his many stories of what he had been doing these past five years. How he went to so many places, after leaving his home without turning back. Annette just listens to him, and nods along. However, there was something else in mind. She would secretly glance at Felix, when he's staring down at the ground. 

Felix has always been a quiet person; however, something feels off about him. She hasn't forgotten about how he went silent when she asked about the remaining Blue Lions. As much she wants to know how they're doing, maybe it wasn't a good time to ask about them right now. Maybe she would try to ask him again once they arrive at Garreng Mach, or what is left of it.

For now they should just relax by fire, as her head rests on Felix's shoulder. Thankfully, he didn't seem too bothered by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick confession I need to make. I posted this two-parter yesterday, but I wasn't happy with how it turned out. I deleted it, and went back on editing the first part as much as I can. Hope this time I got it right, at least.
> 
> Like always, thank you for reading.


End file.
